Electronic training systems assist in the training of animals, usually domesticated animals such as dogs, primarily by discouraging undesired behavior of the animal. One such system is the electro-shock training device. Typically, discouragement of undesired behavior from the animal comes in the form of a mild electrical shock provided to the animal by a system including a receiver worn in some fashion by the animal and a transmitter associated with the trainer at some distance from the animal. Representative examples of such systems are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,099,797 (Gonda), 5,193,484 (Gonda) and 4,794,402 (Gonda et al.).
Several inherent weaknesses are present in these prior art systems. For example, although traditional electro-shock training systems are effective at discouraging undesired behavior in an animal, there exists no means for positive reinforcement of desired behavior of the animal--a key element of a complete training regimen. An ideal training device would include both a method for positive, as well as negative, reinforcement of the behavior of the animal.
Additionally, voice commands are often a highly effective component in the training process. Voice commands from a trainer or master act both to communicate the desired behavior to the animal and to provide immediate positive and negative reinforcement of the behavior exhibited by the animal. The efficacy of this component of a training regimen is not only due to the immediacy and flexibility of the reinforcement provided, but is also due in part to the desire of the animal to please its trainer. Unfortunately, this highly effective tool is unavailable when the trainer is out of the hearing range of the animal.
Thus a need has arisen for a training system including the ability to provide both positive and negative reinforcement in response to behavior as well as remote command capability.